


Music

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 13 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge"I always hear you singing on your balcony (below mine) every morning, but suddenly you’ve stopped?"





	

Music was something that Blaine had been in love with ever since he could remember. He always loved dancing and singing, he was a part of a glee club in high school and it was no surprise when he chose studies and a career connected to music as well. Music was the constant part of his day and he couldn’t imagine his life without it.

That was probably the reason why he didn’t mind at all the sounds of music and singing coming from the apartment below him every morning. The person was always up early, but so was Blaine, so it didn’t really bother him and, truth to be told, he could listen to his neighbor sing forever because his voice was truly extraordinary. The first time he heard him, he stepped out on the fire escape, glancing down curiously, not seeing anyone, but the windows were open which was probably the reason why Blaine could hear the singing voice so clearly. He imagined countless scenarios, wondering who this mystery man was and what he was doing for a living, and he really hoped it was actually something connected with music. The man’s voice was too unique to be wasted away. Blaine had never met the guy, but he had a feeling who was living in the apartment below him. He rode in an elevator with a gorgeous man a couple of times, he always got out one floor before Blaine and one time, Blaine heard him talk on the phone and his voice was high and melodic, and it kind of sounded like he could be the man singing and making Blaine’s morning so much better.

What was concerning was the fact that it had been over the week since Blaine heard him for the last time and he knew for a fact that the man didn’t leave, he saw him in the hall just a day ago. And to be honest, Blaine was kind of worried. People always told him that he cared too much and maybe that was true, but that was how Blaine was and he couldn’t just ignore his neighbor suddenly going quiet. Which was how he found himself standing in front of the door the apartment directly below his, biting his lip and trying to gather the courage to ring the doorbell. Deciding to just go with it, he took a deep breath before pressing the button, his heart beating wildly when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing the handsome man Blaine saw in the elevator, confirming his suspicions that he was indeed the owner of the beautiful voice. “Yes?” The man asked, looking at Blaine questioningly, with a curious smile on his face.

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you.” Blaine started, trying to think of a way how not to sound creepy or rude. “I’m Blaine, I live in the apartment above yours.”

“Yeah, I think I saw you a few times.” Kurt nodded before his eyes widened. “Please don’t say that you came here to tell me that you flooded your bathroom and there might be a leak.”

“No, no, that’s not it.” Blaine rushed to say, smiling when Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief. “I actually wanted to ask you… You were the one singing every morning for the last few months, right?”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Kurt started rambling. “I knew everyone could probably hear me, but I didn’t receive any complaints, so I figured I wasn’t being that loud, I’m really sor-“

“Hey, no, I actually really enjoyed listening to you.” Blaine interrupted him with a smile and the man’s eyes widened and he stared at him with his mouth open.

“You… you did?”

“Yeah.” Blaine nodded. “The reason I’m here is… well, you stopped singing over a week ago. And I got worried.” Blaine admitted with a blush spreading on his cheeks. “I’m sorry if this is weird, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh.” The man stared at him in shock before a smile appeared on his face. “That’s actually… kind of sweet.” He said and Blaine released the breath he was holding. “And I’m okay. But the show I’m a part of starts in a few days and I’ve been on a vocal rest, that’s why I had to stop singing.”

“That explains everything.” Blaine smiled, relieved that it was nothing serious. “What show are you in… You know, I don’t even know your name.” He added with a grin, arching his eyebrow playfully.

“Kurt.” The man grinned back, extending his hand for Blaine to shake. “Kurt Hummel. And it’s just a small production, but I’m really excited about it.”

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing.” Blaine said. “I know what I’m talking about, I know how you sound.”

Blushing, Kurt bit his lip. “Thank you. Maybe…” He hesitated for a second. “I could get you a ticket. If you wanted to see it.”

“I would love to!” Blaine exclaimed, his heart fluttering. “Let me know when, you know where to find me.” He said, gesturing at the ceiling in the direction of his own apartment.

“I will.” Kurt smiled. “Thanks for checking up on me.”

“Anytime.”

(A few days later, Blaine found a ticket to Kurt’s show slid under his door with a small note attached to it that said: _come backstage afterwards, just tell them your name :)_.

As it turned out, Kurt and the show were spectacular.

And so was the kiss they shared after Blaine walked Kurt back to his apartment after the after-party Blaine attended as Kurt’s plus one.

And the night Blaine spent at Kurt’s place was spectacular as well.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154432677954/klaine-advent-challenge) (prompt taken from [this](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/146651770379/jaesama-some-prompts-you-can-take-if-you-want) list)


End file.
